User blog:EchoNightmareBlade/The Storm
It's a small area, in such a big blue. Everything is big. Below, a big black. Above, a blinding light. They all swim away when they see me. Why? The World The Background 100 years of meteor bombing. Few creatures survived. Their made their last stand. Volcanoes, tsunamis, it was the end. As the Empires of the time crippled in fear, their population was dying extremely fast. The Meteor Fighters of the Empire of The Eagle fell as they tried to stop the insane death from above. Coastal cities failed at escaping the floods and gigantic waves. The spearmen of the now failing Empire of Oklahoma failed to repeal the invaders off. The Eagles of the Empire went on the same boat. No one ever saw this coming. Except, the Eagle Spy. ???: WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS! WE ARE UNDER INVASION!! Alien: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR ???: OH MY GO- The only one who could have ever stopped this. It was gone. But... no hope is lost. AQUATIC SAGA Chapter 1: The Dark of the Depth The sound I heard were eerie. Mom always told me to not leave the cave. Me and my brothers lived happy, but we wanted freedom. We wanted to go. Even tho, I had the adventurous spirit of my father. But I had the obedience of my mom. -Cyrus!!! Cyrus!!! Let's go out! Mom and dad aren't home!! -Sorry Rose, I can't go, mom told us to never leave the cave. -Cyrus, conqueror or slave! -Shut up Aldoph. I had one of the best eyes of the family. So I saw a juvenile Galactic Pliosaurus. The world has been in fear of the galactics since they invaded us after the supposed The Stick and Stone War, fought 5 centuries ago. My older brother Hydra told me the story of it. I was curious to know why we had to hide in a cave. But as soon we saw the Galactic, he charged at us. Hydra headbutted him, and the Galactic ran, but then it got destroyed by my mom. TERRESTRIAL SAGA Chapter 1: The Legend Has Begun I was so lonely. It was so cold. A baby Pitch can't defend itself in a blizzard. And you aren't white, unlike Albino Terrors. I had to find someone. Then I saw a Rake, being attacked by Megas. I roared at then. They turned and charged at me. The Rake quickly swung it's tail, killing one of the megas. The others came back to the Rake, so I charged at them and furiously scratched them. The mega was like "wut?", so I scratched his eye. He cringed in pain. As I jumped off him, he saw my arm. He ran as the Rake smashed the other one. "Can I go with you?" - I asked. "Ye- uhh no."- she answered. "Why?" "I have to admit you're a sweetie, but I will uhh go to dangerous places where babies like you can't go." "Oh okay." As she made her first step, we heard strange roars, alongside some footsteps. We turned around, just to see 2 Avinychus. ---- Yes new fanfic. Better than my last one. More realistic. Category:Blog posts